


Weenies, a Dish Best Served Hot

by huskychao



Category: Free!
Genre: Food, M/M, nontraditional use of food, slightly traditional use of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskychao/pseuds/huskychao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of swim club, Nagisa is starving. Rei is coerced into making dinner, but after a search of the kitchen, he finds that the most important ingredient is missing. It's a good thing Rei has a trick up his sleeve... or rather, in his pants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weenies, a Dish Best Served Hot

Nagisa plopped down onto the couch and groaned. Thanks to Gou’s new training regimen, he had to work twice as hard, which meant his muscles hurt twice as much. It also meant he was twice as hungry after a long day of practice.

“Reiiii, get me an ice cream out of the freezer,” he called out to his friend, who had just entered the living room.

“Huh? No way!” Rei shouted back.

Nagisa looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please? You can have one, too.”

“No!” Rei stuck to his guns. “When we began Gou’s new regimen, she made us promise to eat healthier. Plus, it’s almost dinnertime.”

“Come ooon,” Nagisa whined as he rolled onto his stomach.

Rei sighed, “I’ll get you something to eat, but only if it’s good for you. Let’s see… a balanced meal requires protein, carbohydrates…”

“Hamburgers!” shouted Nagisa, sitting up and bouncing with excitement. “Or hotdogs! Hotdogs!”

“Hotdogs? Hmm, I suppose. But come and help me, will you?”

Nagisa let out a wail, “No, make it for me!”

After taking one step toward the kitchen, Rei swiveled back around. “Whaat?”

“Please? I promise I’ll do something for you later! A backrub! For a whole hour, Rei!” Nagisa bargained.

“I supposed it can’t be helped,” Rei sighed again, this time with a smile. When it came to dealing with that boy, it was impossible to say no. A year before, he would never submit to Nagisa’s begging. But now?

Rei felt his ears begin to heat up in embarrassment. Hastily, he ducked into the kitchen, hoping to clear his mind with his work.

He had been over at Nagisa’s house enough times to know his way around the cabinets. The buns would be in the compartment next to the sink, where they would often find pretzels for their study session snacks. The condiments would obviously be in the refrigerator, which they would sometimes run over to after a steaming summer day to stand in the cool breeze together.

The hotdogs, clearly crucial to any hot dog meal, would also be in the… wait. Rei scanned over the contents of the fridge once more to make sure he hadn’t missed them. He opened a few drawers, looked behind all the dishes… the oblong meats were nowhere to be found.

“Nagisa? Do you know where--” Rei meant to call out for help, but a sudden idea stopped his sentence in its tracks.

“Huh? Did you say something, Rei?” Nagisa’s voice answered from the living room.

A few moments passed before Rei responded, “No, it was nothing.”

“Er… okay. I’m here if you need anything.”

Rei’s line of vision slowly moved to the bottles of ketchup and mustard in his hands. The thoughts that just popped into his mind were preposterous. There was no way that sort of thing could ever turn out well. To even dwell on it for as long as Rei had… absolutely absurd. And yet.

“Nagisa?” Rei lifted his voice tentatively, eyes still fixed on the brightly-colored condiments.

“Yeah?”

“When will your parents be home tonight?”

“They shouldn’t be back until at least 8,” Nagisa replied slowly. “Why?”

~*~*~

Rei had been silent for a long time. There had only been one clatter from the kitchen after Nagisa had spoken to him, then nothing. Not even the sound of food cooking on the stovetop. Nagisa started to get worried.

“Rei? Is everything okay in there?” he finally spoke up.

“U-um, I’m almost done!” Rei shouted, his voice cracking a bit.

Almost done? But Nagisa couldn’t even detect the scent of dinner wafting through the house yet. He peeked over the couch to try to see Rei through the doorway, but with no luck.

He was about to get up and investigate when Rei’s face finally appeared from behind the wall. At first, his brow was knit with hesitation, but then he put on a confident expression and stepped into full view.

Rei was clad in his mother’s pink, frilly apron. One of his hands was held behind his back, and the other was concealed inside the apron. The sight of his friend in his mom’s clothing was strange enough, but then he noticed--

“Rei, where are the rest of your clothes?!” Nagisa’s cheeks flushed instantly upon the sight of Rei’s partially exposed chest and his long, muscular legs. At the pool, it was normal, but in Nagisa’s own home?

“I couldn’t find any hot dogs in the kitchen, Nagisa,” Rei’s glasses flashed as he spoke, “But I hope you’ll forgive me when you feast your eyes on THIS!”

The hand behind Rei’s back tugged the apron strings, undoing the bow and letting the cloth flutter to the floor. There he stood, stark naked, a proud expression on his face, and a hot dog bun held around his penis.

Nagisa stared in wide-eyed shock at Rei’s meat. It was thicker than his own, extending almost to the end of the bun, leaving just one tantalizing inch of whole wheat before the tip. He could tell Rei was already getting hard. The sight made his mouth start to water, but he knew this had to be wrong. His forehead wrinkled in confliction.

“Is this not okay?” Rei asked, his confidence wavering.

“No, Rei, it’s not,” Nagisa looked him straight in the eyes. “FRANKly, I prefer a little ketchup and mustard with my hot dogs.”

Rei looked relieved. “Well, you’re in luck, because we happen to have some of that in stock.” His hidden hand came from behind his back, holding the two condiments. He let the mustard fall from his grasp so he could flip the top off the ketchup bottle with his thumb.

Nagisa watched with awe as Rei slowly tipped the vessel, letting the crimson sauce pour onto his frankfurter. It hit the base dead center, then fell in a wave-like pattern along the length. A perfect sine curve, the likes of which could only be produced by someone with a keen eye for beauty.

“Would you like to do the honors with the mustard?” Rei gazed down at Nagisa with affection. The genuine sweetness shining from his eyes sent a pulse straight into Nagisa’s heart. A glance down at the awaiting treat sent a pulse somewhere else.

Nagisa mustered his concentration and reached for the mustard. Once the bottle was in his hands, he popped the cap and positioned it above Rei’s penis. The ketchup was already sliding off the surface, pooling in the crevasses of the bun, leaving a sheen on Rei’s member that only served to entice Nagisa more.

By the time the first drops of mustard made their descent, Nagisa couldn’t contain himself any longer. He threw the bottle aside, grabbed Rei’s bare bottom with one hand, and pulled the bun-enveloped penis into his mouth with the other. Rei gasped.

Nagisa had expected to get to bulk of the meat in an instant, but he had forgotten about the inch of bread that stood in his way. Carefully, he ripped off the end of the bun with his mouth, brushing Rei with his lips and making the taller boy shudder. Nagisa leaned forward on the couch, letting his mouth slide halfway down Rei’s steadily hardening manwurst. The two sauces made the motion smooth.

“Nagisa,” Rei moaned. “My knees...” Indeed, his knees were beginning to shake from the pleasure, threatening to buckle.

“The couch,” uttered Nagisa from around Rei’s shaft. No more needed to be said. Nagisa guided Rei to the other side of the couch with his hands, letting him drop onto the soft furniture. As Rei swiveled to lay lengthwise, Nagisa positioned himself between his legs and continued to suckle.

He desired to pull of his loose tee and the shorts that were now too snug, but he was lost in the ecstasy within his mouth. As he slid up and down Rei’s sausage, he let his tongue caress every curve, lapping up the sweet ketchup. The bun had already fallen onto the cushion beneath them, but he didn’t care. Rei’s passionate cries filled the room, getting steadily louder as Nagisa increased his speed.

Nagisa couldn’t recall when he had begun to wish for such a moment. It didn’t matter. He was enveloped in bliss, his head felt fuzzy and warm, and he could not think of a time he loved Rei more than he did right then. He was so lost in the intimacy that he didn’t notice Rei calling his name at first.

“What?” Nagisa panted.

“I…” Rei tried his best to choke out the words, “I think… we forgot a co… condiment!”

Confused, Nagisa looked up at Rei, immediately noticing a flash across his glasses. “What did we forget?”

“MAYONNAISE!”

Rei arched his back as he screamed through his climax, letting loose a stream of semen which hit Nagisa right in the lips. The surprise addition gave a salty contrast to the saccharine taste already in Nagisa’s mouth. Delicious.

After the culmination, the two sat still on the couch, Rei trying to catch his breath and Nagisa letting the buzz in his mind subside.

Once the two of them had sufficiently calmed down, Nagisa broke the silence. “So… Rei… about my payment for the dinner.”

“I think you’ve given me more than enough in return,” Rei laughed.

“Is that so?” Nagisa cast a sly look in Rei’s direction. “Does that mean it’s your turn to pay me back?”

“Ah, I suppose it is.”

“Y’know,” Nagisa smiled and gazed at the bottles that were still lying on the ground. “Ketchup and mustard sure do make great lube.”


End file.
